User blog:Brickpop/Harey Hobbies
The first story in my SUPER VILLAIN ADVENTURES is here! Harey Hobbies Chapter 1 (One day at Dr. Hare's lair.....) ( Dr. Hare is with the other Villains) Dr. Hare: So, whats new with you all? Binary Bard: I just took over the world! Black Widow: You mean you TRIED to take over the world. You got beat AGAIN. Binary Bard: Whatever. Dr. Hare: Well, you want to do something tommorow guys? Black Widow: Sorry, I'm painting tommorow. Binary Bard: Yes, We all know how you like to paint. Even though all your paintings are terrible..... Black Widow: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Binary Bard: Nothing. Binary Bard: Well, I'm going to be inventing tommorow, so, sorry Dr. Hare. Captain Crawfish: Arggh, I'd be attending my poetry lesson tommorow. Dr. Hare: Come on guys! What am I supposed to do tommorow? Binary Bard: I don't know, make carrot juice? Don't ask me! Dr. Hare: What should I do? Black Widow: Dude, get a hobby. Captain Crawfish: Arggh, She's right! Dr. Hare: I guess I will... Chapter 2 (At Black Widow's house the next day) Black Widow: Alright, just one more dab and... Almost done! Just one more... Dr. Hare: Hello! Black Widow: AH! (drops her paintbrush and paints) Black Widow: Dr. Hare? What are you doing here? Dr. Hare: Well when you said to get a hobby, I decided to take up art! Black Widow: Oh. Well, I guess I can set you up. Black Widow: Here's your easel and canvas, and here's your paints and paintbrush! Dr. Hare: Sweet! Black Widow: Now do you even know how to paint? Dr. Hare: Pfftt! How hard can it be? Its like coloring, but with paint! Black Widow: Alright... (About an hour and a half later) Black Widow: Done! Take a look at my beautiful painting! (shows well done masterpiece) Dr. Hare: But does it compare to this! (shows horrible piece of artwork) Black Widow: Its ummm.... As a friend, I would say 'original!', but as a Villain, I would say that that is the worst piece of Artwork I have ever seen. Dr. Hare: Well you know what? I think tha- WOAHOOO! ( trips and falls on Black Widow's painting) Dr. Hare: Uhh, Black Widow? Black Widow: (Steams angrily) Dr. Hare: Umm, are you ok- Black Widow: SPIDERS... ATTACK!!!!!!!!! (millions of spiders rain down) Dr. Hare: OW! Ow! Ow ! Ow ! OWWWW!!! Ow! Ow! Black Widow: GET, OUT!!!! (Dr. Hare leaves in pain) Dr. Hare: I'm NEVER doing art again! Chapter 3 (later that day at Binary Bard's house) Dr. Hare: Hey Binary Bard! Watcha doin? Binary Bard: Making plans for my next invention. Dr. Hare: So, Robot stuff? Binary Bard: Yes Dr. Hare, Robot stuff. Dr. Hare: Maybe I can help! I've been looking for a hobby, maybe Its building robots! Binary Bard: I doubt it. Dr. Hare: So, what do you have for me to do? Binary Bard: Well, you can hand me tools while I fix my mech. Dr. Hare: Ok! (Binary Bard fixing mech) Binary Bard: Ugh, Can you hand me the screwdriver? Dr. Hare: Here you go! Binary Bard: That's a carrot. Dr. Hare: Carrots are good for you. They help your vision. f Binary Bard: Will you just give me the screwdriver?! Dr. Hare: Fine, Fine, (digging around in toolbox) Here! Binary Bard: Thats a wrench! You know what? I'll get it myself. Dr. Hare: I'm gonna look around. Binary Bard: Go ahead. (Dr. Hare searches his desk) Dr. Hare: Cool remote! I wonder what this big red button does? Binary Bard: WAIT!! Don't touch th- (BOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!) Binary Bard: You just practically destroyed my entire lab!!! Dr. Hare: Well, now you can remodel and have a better lab! Binary Bard: GET, OUT!!!! (Dr. Hare leaves) Dr. Hare: I need to think of something else. Hmm, I got it! Chapter 4 Captain Crawfish: Alrighty! Mates, get the ship loaded! We'll be setting sail in a few minutes! Dr. Hare: Say hello to your newest crew member! Captain Crawfish: Arggh, what in the seven seas are you doing here? Dr. Hare: I've decided to join your crew! Captain Crawfish: Well, we could use an extra hand. Welcome aboard! Dr. Hare: Great! Captain Crawfish: Arggh, Alrighty! Crew, This is our newest member of our pirate crew, Dr. Hare! Dr. Hare: Blagghh! Captain Crawfish: Yeah, we need to work on your Pirate talk.... Shipmate: Captain, are you sure you want this mate on our ship? He's..... wearing pink. Captain Crawfish: I'm sure he'll be a great addition to our crew! Dr. Hare: (looks around) Do you have any carrots on board? This food looks weird. Shipmate: You see? Captain Crawfish: Just trust me. (later when they set sail) Dr. Hare: So, are we gonna search for treasure or something? Captain Crawfish: We're sailing to an island thats supposed to have some valuable treasure on it. Ship Boy: We'll be there in 1 hour! (Dr.Hare goes to the front of the ship) Dr. Hare: I'm the King Villain of the world! (falls off ship) Dr. Hare: AHHHHHH!!!!! (SPLASH) (Later) Captain Crawfish: Arggh, You really shouldn't do that. Dr. Hare: Yeah....... Captain Crawfish: Why don't you look around for Sea Monsters? Dr. Hare: Alright... (later) Dr. Hare: OH NO! A Giant Squid ahead!!!! Captain Crawfish: Battle Stations!! Get the Cannons ready! Dr. Hare: Whoops! It was just a rock. Silly me! Captain Crawfish: Phew! Dr. Hare: Oh No! A giant monster! Captain Crawfish: Cannons at the Re- Dr. Hare: Whoops. Just another Rock. Shipmate: You see what I'm talking about? Captain Crawfish: I know, I know, I'll give him one more chance.... Captain Crawfish: Dr. Hare, why don't you look over the side for a little while? Dr. Hare: I guess. Captain Crawfish: Alright, We'll be at the island in about 10 minutes. Dr. Hare: Hey, does anybody have fish food? Captain Crawfish: Now why in Davy Jones's Locker would you need fish food? Dr. Hare: Well, I was looking over the side and saw 3 nice sharks thatlooked like they wanted fish food so- Captain Crawfish: SHARKS?!?! Shipmate: What do we do? They look hungry! Dr. Hare: Oh! Here's some food! Relax everyone, I got this. (throws food at sharks) Dr. Hare: Uh-Oh....... Captain Crawfish: What is it lad? Dr. Hare: When I threw over the fish food.... It landed on the ship and now the sharks are trying to eat the ship... (CRRRREEAKKKKK) Shipmate: What the- (BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!) Captain Crawfish: The ship is sinking! We need to- Dr. Hare: RUN! Everyone Run for your lives!! Abandon ship!! (later, after the ship has sunk) Captain Crawfish: You destroyed my ship!!!! Dr. Hare: On the Bright side, I heard that that you can now buy A brand new ship at the new store Ships R us! Captain Crawfish: Argggh, get away before I attack you! Dr. Hare: I'm leaving! Dr. Hare: (sighs) Back to the lab..... Chapter 5 (back at the Dr. Hare's Lair) Dr. Hare: Man, all day and I STILL didn't find a hobby. (Ding Dong!) Dr. Hare: Enter! (the 3 villains enter) Dr. Hare: Uh-oh. Black Widow: You've pretty much ticked off all of us today! Binary Bard: And we're NOT happy about it. Dr. Hare: Okay, before you punch me to death, I just want you to know, In a very complicated way, I've helped you all! Binary Bard: What? HOW!?! Dr. Hare: Well, Black Widow! Though I messed up your painting, you probably didn't have much else to do, so basically, now you have another thing to do next time you have free time! Black Widow: That..... Sorta makes sense, I mean, I didn't have really any more things to paint, so I guess I can paint that one again. Dr. Hare: And Binary Bard! Though I destroyed your lab, It was kind of old anyway! Now you can Remodel it! Make it the Best lab in the world! Binary Bard: Well, I would like a new lab.... Dr. Hare: And Captain Crawfish! That ship was going to break down anyway! Now you can get a better, faster ship! Captain Crawfish: Arggh, well thats true.... Dr. Hare: In fact, the only villain I didn't help was me. I never found a hobby and messed up yours. (sighs) Black Widow: Wait, Dr. Hare, do you have a TV? Dr. Hare: Yeah, a big screen actually. Why? Black Widow: I have an idea..... (later...) Dr. Hare: Wow! Thanks guys! This video game is awesome! I'm gonna play it all night! I found my Hobby! Binary Bard: What video game did you buy him? Black Widow: Terror in the Garden. Binary Bard: Considering there are carrots in that game, Im sure he'll be playing it for months. Black Widow: I know. THE END Credits Poptropicans Involved: Dr. Hare, Black Widow, Binary Bard, Captain Crawfish, Shipmate, Ship Boy Created by Brickpop Written by Brickpop Title Name by Brickpop and Godzilla2014andNext I would like to thank everyone who helped me with this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. P.S. More adventures are to come! Hope you like them! Category:Blog posts